A Taste of the Flaring Ocean
by foxglove1989
Summary: Lapis Lazlu had returned to Earth. Garnet gets her back to the temple and takes care of the rogue Gem. The usual stoic Gem begins to have feelings that she doesn't understand.
1. An Unexpexted Meeting

A Taste of the Flaring Ocean

Chapter One: The Unexpected Rendezvous

It was a beautiful day outside the temple. The sun was shining and warm, the sand felt great under feet, and the ocean breeze made this day perfect. Well, for everyone but Garnet. She was in the temple observing the bubbled gems, trying to figure out what to do to them. Sure, she could just destroy them all in a matter of seconds, but she didn't. Rose had always told her that each Gem, no matter how broken they seemed, had a life before their gems got cracked or they became corrupted.

Sighing, the tall Gem summoned the bubble if the centipedel, smiling just a bit. That had been Steven's first bubble. That was also the gem that Steven had tried to befriend. Letting go, Garnet watched it fly up to the top of the ceiling.

"Don't worry." Garnet whispered. "I'll make you better again. I don't know when or how I'll fix your gem, but I am trying…" Despite being quiet around most others, the Crystal Gems and these bubbled gems were here to listen. Though she talked more to the bubbled gems as they never told her how to be. Sighing, Garnet was about to make another bubble come down when she heard the door to her room. No one came into her room unless something was really good or really bad.

"Garnet! Garnet!" Came Steven's voice surprised Garnet even more. How had he gotten into the temple? Had he finally figured out on how to use his gem to open doors to the temple? Walking towards Steven, Garnet bent down to his level so he didn't have to stare up at her.

"Steven, you know you're not allowed to be in the temple, especially by yourself. You know my room is very…fragile." As she said this, she looked at the bubbles just floating with monster Gem inside. Her face showed no emotion but she felt bad for all of them. Being trapped in a bubble, no Gem form, just floating, waiting to be free once more.

"Garnet?" Steven said her name so quietly that the taller Gem didn't hear it. "GARNET!" Well, he could get her attention that way. Garnet almost jumped as she was brought out of her thoughts.

"What is that I can help you with, Steven? I was just checking the bubbles." Well, that was half true. She had been lost in thoughts of the past, of her first bubbled Gem. It hurt to even remember it, but she didn't show it on her stoic face. Before he said anything, Steven grabbed Garnet's hand and dragged her through the temple, out of the house and to a secluded corner of the beach. Garnet followed with when she saw a certain Gem.

"Lapis Lazuli…" Garnet said and glared thought her glasses. Summoning her gauntlets, Garnet ran over to the blue Gem, about to attack but was stopped and put his protection bubble around them. Even as strong as Garnet was, she could not break the bubble. "She's a traitor, Steven! She tried to use the ocean and put all of us in danger. What are you doing?!"

"Garnet, please!" Steven said as he gently picked Lapis, who had mirror eyes again. Lapis looked frightened and frail. Putting her weapons away, Garnet slowly walked over to the pink bubble, staring at Lapis. She sighed and looked at the two. Steven looked like his mother, always wanting to protect and love those who didn't deserve it. Lapis was one of those people who didn't deserve the ground they walked on, but something about Lapis seemed different. Maybe it was a plot? Maybe she was trying to learn about them only to fly home and give Home World an advantage.

Without a word, Garnet walked over, grabbed Lapis, through the thin Gem over shoulder and began to walked back to the house. If Steven could find goodness in this Gem, maybe she could. Maybe. When in the home, it took a moment for Pearl and Amethyst to realize Garnet was holding something over her shoulders. Not a _what_ but a _who_. The other two gems got into an attacking stance, pulling out their weapons. Garnet help up a hand, indicating that it was alright.

"She's weak and was on our beach." Garnet said as she gently laid Lapis on the couch. She scanned the other for some kind of injuries and she was glad she had. Lapis' body was covered in deep bruises, a few deep cuts, and most of her face had bruises. Frowning, Garnet placed her hand on Lapis' arm, which was obviously broken. She had to set it back into place. Taking a deep breath, Garnet used one hand to put Lapis' shoulder back in while the other had taken a hold of her wrist, knowing that it would hurt and she knew this would wake Lapis up.

"This is going to loud, Gems. I suggest you back up and get ready." Giving the other Gems a chance to back off, Garnet took a deep breath and shoved the socket with a loud  
POP! And Lapis' eyes went wide, tears filling her eyes

"That hurt!" Lapis said as she tried to pull her wrist away, but Garnet was too strong. Grabbing Lapis' forearm, and tugged until the wrist popped into place. Lapis screamed at the pain. Garnet didn't move as she examined the body. Lapis' clothes were torn, her hair full of coral and seaweed. Lapis had obviously been in a deeper part of the ocean. Reaching out to try and get some on the mess out the other's hair, Lapis shook head rapidly and going to the corner of the couch.

"D-Don't touch me, you brute! You're the reason that I'm so hurt and beat up. Do you have any idea what it is like to trying to escape Home World?!" Garnet listened and looked at Steven, nodding in Lapis' direction. He didn't get it at first, then it just clicked and he went to Lapis' side.

"Lapis...it's alright. They won't hurt you, promise. If you just give us a chance, please? We want to help you." Steven gently rubbed Lapis' arm and smiled when she nodded. "I think you need to be taken care of by Garnet, just for a bit." Steven smiled and grabbed Garnet's hand, putting it on Lapis' arm and she frowned. The girl was cold. Getting up while carrying Lapis, she turned to the other's

"I'm taking care of her. Do not disturb me unless you are dying, fighting that needs me, or if you three bring me a gem or for food. I don't know if she eats." With that she turned and walked into the temple, to her room of course. Her room was the hottest in the temple but not to the point it burned. Looking around, she had found a bed. She didn't usually sleep, but Rose got this bed for her just before she…well…

Shaking her head, she set Lapis on the bed, looking at her tattered clothes. They would fix that tomorrow. Garnet sat on the bed, looking at Lapis. What was she supposed to do? Lapis had ratted them out, stole their ocean, and now she wanted to get help? Sighing, she looked back at Lapis who was already asleep. Getting up, Garnet put a sheet on top of the colored the blue Gem . Tonight, she would watch the other and tomorrow . But tonight, Lapis Lazuli would rest.


	2. Breakfast

A Taste of the Flaming Ocean

Chapter Two: Breakfast

Garnet had watched the blue gem through the night, watching her toss and turn, listening to the muttering in her sleep. Every now and then she would leave Lapis' side to observe bubbled gems, though her mind was not really on them. For some reason her mind was focused on the one in her bed. At some point she had given up on the gems and went to just sit on the bed, staring at Lapis.

"What are you even doing here?" She asked quietly so as not to wake the lithe Gem. She reached out and brushed her hand against the other's cool cheek. Slowly, she picked all the debris out of the other's hair, which she had not been allowed to do so earlier.

Some time in the wee hours of the morning, Lapis' eyes fluttered open and, after a moment, she sat bolt up, looking around. Only spotting Garnet, she winced at the memories of last nights 'fixing' her body. She looked at Garnet more, eyes narrowing a little bit. Neither knew what to do, so they just stared at one another. Well, Lapis was staring at Garnet, but the blue Gem didn't know if the other was staring back behind those glasses.

"Why didn't you retreat into your gem?" Garnet spoke first. Lapis looked pretty beat up and Garnet knew, even as tough as she was, if she were in the shape that Lapis was, she would have gone into her gem. Reaching out, Garnet let her fingers ghost over a particularly bad looking bruise, causing Lapis to flinch and pull away.

"I'm tougher than I look, alright?!" Lapis was obviously in defense mode. Garnet kept her face emotionless as she listened. "Even if I wanted to go into my gem, I can't. I have to stay out. I'm not going to become some piece of jewelry or encased in a mirror again."

Garnet now looked surprised. She supposed that she had never really thought of it like that. If a human found a Gem in their gem form, would they make them into some kind of jewelry? Would their earthly metals keep them in that form or would it be easy to make it free from that kind of encasement?

"That's right. Humans are selfish and don't care about Gems like us, don't you get that? They don't even know about the war, how we saved them." Lapis finished as she looked at Garnet, a passion in her eyes that intrigued the taller Gem. She had never seen this side of a Gem before, and yet it made sense that Lapis would feel this way. She had been trapped on Earth in her Gem for over five thousand years.

Garnet was about to say something when she heard the door open. Both female Gems turned to the sound only to see Steven with a tray full of food and drinks walking towards them. Alright, either the boy had mastered his Gem over night or one of the other two were helping him in the temple.

"Goooood Morrrrrning~" Steven said in a singy-songy voice. He set the tray between Lapis and Garnet. He looked from one to the other, grinning. "Are you two getting to one another? I bet you get along great!"

The tray that Steven had an assortment of fruit, eggs, bacon, waffles, milk, juice, water, tea, coffee, and bandages. Garnet raised her brow at the bandages, but reached for those first. She could see that the wrist Garnet had popped back into its socket last night was very, very swollen and bruised a deep blue, almost black. Reaching out quickly, Garnet grabbed the other Gem by her elbow, yanking her forward. Lapis was confused at the sudden movement and tried to pull back, but she couldn't.

"Steven, I need you to hold her so I can tend to her wounds." Steven nodded and grabbed just above where Garnet's hand was. Garnet pulled her hand back and gently touched the bruised wrist, eliciting a whimper from the blue Gem "This'll hurt."

And with that, Garnet began to wrap the wrist and hand tightly, knowing it had to hurt but it was needed to be done. If Lapis was going to act like a human, then she would be treated as such. Garnet looked at Lapis' shoulder which was also bruised from being popped back on and she sighed. This would be fun. Not.

"Steven, I have a mission for you," Garnet started and made a smile form on her lips. "Will you run to the Big Donut and buy me two chocolate croissants, black coffee, and a French twist? You know where the money is." Steven was practically beaming that Garnet had given him a mission, even if it was just a run to the Big Donut. Nodding rapidly, Steven ran out of the temple, singing a silly little tune about Garnet and donuts.

Turning to Lapis once more, Garnet could see the girl scowling at her. Garnet scooted towards Lapis, moving the tray of food out of the way. Staring Lapis directly in the eyes, she felt something ping inside of her, but she didn't know what it was and suddenly was glad her glasses covered her eyes.

"Untie your top." Garnet said as she watched Lapis' face turn from a scowl, to a sheer look of embarrassment, back to anger. Raising a hand to slap Garnet, the red Gem grabbed her wrist before Lapis could even come close to touching her face. "I need to wrap your shoulder. To do it properly, I need wrap the bandage around your chest to give your shoulder the proper pressure and ability to stay still."

Lapis looked at Garnet and suddenly understood why the red Gem had sent Steven on a 'mission'. Garnet didn't want the half Gem to see her half naked. Maybe this one wasn't too bad of a Gem. Turning her back to Garnet, Lapis reached back and undid the top, letting it fall into her lap. Garnet scooted close enough she could do what needed to be done.

Garnet started by wrapping the bandage a few times around the other Gem's chest, her arm hovering just enough away from Lapis' shoulder as not to touch her. When she felt that there was enough support from the chest wrappings, she began to wrap the other's bruised shoulder. Garnet let her warm fingers brush over soft skin, wrapping the wound a little slower than she could have. Garnet didn't know why, but Lapis was…something she couldn't pin down. Feeling Lapis shiver, Garnet stopped the wrapping, her hand gently resting the other's soft shoulder.

"Are you alright, Lapis? Am I hurting you too much?" Wait, why did she care? She had wrapped the other's wrist without caring about Lapis' pain but now she felt guilty. Lapis looked over her shoulder slightly, a flush on her cheeks.

"No, your fingers…they're really warm. I like it…" Garnet was surprised at this response. Lapis liked her warm fingers? Without a single word, Garnet finished wrapping Lapis' shoulder. Reaching forward, Garnet pressed the front of her chest to Lapis' bare back, causing the smaller Gem to shiver and even lean back. Garnet made it seem like she was just getting the other's top, which she did, and tied it back up properly, though she lingered for just a few seconds, before pulling away. Pulling back, Garnet watched Lapis turn to her, flushed deeply but she refused to look Garnet in the face. For some reason, this pleased Garnet.

"You should eat some of the food Steven brought. He'll be disappointed if you didn't." Garnet said in her stoic voice. She looked to the tray and picked up the coffee, sipping it. It was black, just the way she liked it. Looking back to Lapis, who was now looking at Garnet as she was angry, the blue Gem spoke softly.

"I'll eat…if you eat with me, Garnet." Once more, Garnet was surprised but she slowly nodded. Picking up a waffle with one hand, she ate it slowly watching Lapis eat some of the fruit. Coffee in one hand and a waffle in the other, Garnet wondered why she had agreed to this. She rarely ate, but somehow the thought of Lapis not eating made her feel bad. If the other Gem wanted to heal like a human, then she had to eat and, of course, company was always wanted.

So there they sat, eating the food in silence until it was all gone. Each kept looking at the other when they thought that they weren't looking.


	3. Whirlpool

A Taste of the Flaring Ocean

Chapter Three: A Whirlpool Begins

It had been a couple of days since Lapis had arrived and Garnet had not left her side. Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven were getting worried. They had been told not to enter unless someone was dying or something along those lines. Steven, of course, brushed off the tallest Gem's warning and brought food once a day for Lapis and Garnet (with help opening the door from Pearl or Amethyst). But he wasn't just bringing food, no, he was making sure that the two weren't clashing seeing as the last time Garnet and Lapis had met, Lapis had almost crushed Garnet with a giant ocean hand, but they seemed to be getting along.

One day, Garnet looked at the sleeping blue Gem and she scrunched her nose. Since Lapis had entered her life again, she had been a big distraction to Garnet. Lapis also talked a lot while Garnet responded with nods, 'hmm's, and even a word here or there. Garnet had no idea that a Gem who had been trapped in a mirror for thousands of years would have much to talk about. Then again, Lapis' gem did record _all_ of Gem history that it had seen. Garnet supposed that if she had seen that much she would never shut up either. Then, with a smirk, she shook her head. She _had_ seen all of it with her own eyes yet she kept it to herself. She had used to talk to Rose a lot in private but then Rose had… Garnet shook her head and tensed as Lapis began to move.

Getting off the bed quickly, she made a bubbled gem come down and she pretended to be observing it just as Lapis' eyes opened up and she slowly sat up. Garnet looked over at the other and said nothing as they both looked at one another, no words. Garnet let go of the bubble and went to the end of the bed, their eyes never breaking apart. That was, until Lapis looked at all the floating bubbles.

"So…why?" Lapis simply as her eyes moved back to Garnet, wonderment playing deep in Lapis' eyes. She had never seen so many Gems not in their physical form. Without thinking, Lapis reached up to the ceiling and, to both their surprises, one of Rose's gems began to float down towards Lapis. Garnet quickly grabbed the other's wrist and put it down on the bed, the bubble floating back up.

"Why what?" Garnet asked, not letting go of Lapis' writs, the cool skin feeling very good in her too warm hand. Garnet looked at the bubbles and she sighed. "Why do we bubble them? Because, Gems from Home World made them, used them, and left them to die."

"No, I meant…" Lapis blushed deep blue as she looked at the other's hand holding her wrist, then whispered. "Why don't you just destroy them? Don't you think they would be happier being dead then being stuck in a bubble for who knows how long?" A sad look came over Lapis' face as she now looked up. "Trapped. Suspended in time until someone comes along and sets you free. Until someone fixes you and lets you feel again…"

Garnet listened to Lapis and her heart actually ached for the other Gem. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to be unable to be free, to fight and feel. Garnet looked at Lapis now and something inside wanted to actually hold the other. Rose had always held her when she got sad or upset or, well, just for the hell of it.

"Would you have wanted to be destroyed? Being suspended in time, is it really that bad? We'll never age anyways, but knowing that, while you were imprisoned, other Gems looked upon you for knowledge that only you knew, even when you were cracked. Would you have wanted us to destroy you, knowing that you were broken?"

Lapis looked at the other gem and blushed a little bit. She had never thought of it that way. She had been cracked, broken, and yet she was still useful to other Gems. Even when she was trapped into that mirror, inside her Gem she felt proud that others needed her.

"We fight them all the time. They're broken and cracked, just like you were. Rose Quartz tried to heal them with her tears and Steven with his saliva. Steven came close to healing the Centipeetle, but it didn't end well." Garnet reached out, bringing the Centipeetle bubble to her hands. "They were just like us at one time. We bubble them so that we can figure out and give them a chance to be healed." Behind her glasses, Garnet's eyes were filled with sadness as she looked at the round gem she held.

Lapis could practically feel the grief coming off the Crystal Gem's body and she looked down. Garnet had yet to let go of her wrist, but she didn't mind. Suddenly, Lapis yanked the other close by the hand on her wrist and, though it hurt her physically, she pulled Garnet into a hug.

Garnet had been surprised and ready to fight, when she felt those cool arms wrap around her shoulders. Even through the fabric of her clothing, Lapis' skin could be felt and it made Garnet feel…different. It felt as if she were in the water on a calm spring day, and it calmed her. Garnet, surprisingly, leaned into the other's touch, her hands moving to hold the other's hips, afraid Lapis would pull back.

"I'm sorry," Lapis said, her voice heavy with emotion. "I didn't think of it like that. But…you're right." Lapis knew firsthand about being broken and being healed by Steven. He had been the most helpful and kindest person she had ever met. Holding Garnet, she rest her head on the taller's shoulder, her eyes closing.

The two Gems quickly pulled away from one another as the temple door opened with, who else, Steven with a large tray of food. But he wasn't alone this time. This time, Pearl was behind him with another tray of food. The two walked to the bed, setting the trays down.

"How're you feeling today, Lapis?" Steven asked, his usual smile on his face. Lapis wondered if the boy _ever_ frowned or cried or had any other emotions besides happiness and excitement. He grabbed a cookie from the tray of food and held it up. It was star shaped. "Maybe if you join our team, we can put a star on you somewhere. We all have them!"

It took Lapis a moment to realize that, yes, all the Crystal Gems did have a star insignia on their clothing in one way or another. Lapis wondered where her star would go. Then she blushed and looked away. Why would she even _consider_ joining the Crystal Gems? They had trapped here on Earth for so long. Then again, Home World was so different from when she had last been there…she didn't feel like she belonged anywhere.

While Steven and Lapis talked, Pearl had pulled Garnet away from the pair to talk. Pearl looked at Lapis and Steven before turning her gaze back to Garnet and she looked worried.

"Garnet, I'm not usually one to question your methods, or ever really, but you haven't been out of the temple in days. We haven't gone on any missions lately and I'm…well, I'm worried. What are you doing out here? I know Steven's been bringing you two food and he says you're getting along, but…well…she tried to steal the ocean!"

"I don't think you have a place to question my orders, Pearl." Garnet said, an edge to her tone. For some reason, what Pearl had said made her feel a pang of anger. She crossed her arms and looked directly at Pearl. "If you feel the need to go and do something, why not go out and spend the day with Steven? When was the last time you did something human oriented with him?" She knew that saying this was a low blow, but it was true. It was always Garnet and Amethyst who did things with Steven. That and Garnet was annoyed that Pearl was taking her time away from Lapis.

Pearl's eyes widened, a blush crossing her face. She looked down in shame and sighed. "You're right. I've been a bad guardian." She looked at Garnet and frowned. "I was just worried about you, Garnet. It isn't like you to stay in the temple so long, especially when you know Steven wants to spend time with you."

Garnet looked over her shoulder at Lapis who looked conflicted. When the blue Gem looked up, their eyes connected and time stood still. Neither understood what was going on, but somehow they knew it was _something_. Turning back to Pearl, Garnet sighed.

"Rose always looked for the good in everyone. Steven does too. If he can see the good in Lapis Lazuli, I should as well. You and Amethyst too. Even if she leaves to go to Home World again, we should try to Follow Steven's way. He is a Crystal Gem and has his mother's gem." Garnet walked over, picked up Steven who laughed and waved at Lapis as he was carried towards Real. Once close enough, Garnet put Steven in Pearl's arms. "Now, let me find her goodness."

Pearl nodded and walked to the temple's exit. Once they were gone, Garnet stared at where the door was, not moving. Was that why she had been so obsessed with Lapis? She wanted to find the good in the ocean Gem? Turning around, she looked at Lapis who had been staring at her. The blue Gem blushed a very dark blue and shifted her gaze up to the bubbles.

A smile actually played Garnet's lips and she walked to the bed. Instead of going to the end of the bed, Garnet sat where Lapis's feet were. When Lapis refused to look at Garnet, the Crystal Gem reached out her hand and grabbed her wrist, as she had done before. This action made Lapis look at Garnet. Garnet looked at the other and it was her turn to pull the other into a hug, her arms wrapping around her waist.

"There is good in all of us." She whispered and closed her eyes behind her glasses. "We just need to figure out where it is." Inside, Garnet felt like she was stuck in a water tunnel, being pulled in all directions. She wanted to believe in what Rose and Steven had taught her, but after the Great Gem War (even though it was over find thousand years ago) learning to trust in others and find the goodness in them was so hard. Yet here she was, hugging who used to be an enemy because it made her feel…safe and even wanted for more then protection. She had lost that feeling years ago.

When Lapis wrapped her arms around Garnet, the two Gems just stayed there. No words. No movement. Just…holding one another. After a few moments, Garnet pulled back and had Lapis…whimpered? No. Looking at the food, Garnet tried not to laugh. Before today, it was obvious that Pearl had made the meals as they were rather healthy. Today? Amethyst had made their daily meal. A bunch of take out and junk food. Garnet looked at Lapis and Lapis looked at Garnet, confused at the change of diet.

"Just try it. It's usually pretty good is Amethyst picks it out. Though…ask me if you feel like it might have gone bad." Garnet remembered the five year old burrito that Amethyst had eaten and prayed that Steven had already done a food poison check.

"Will you eat with me?" Lapis almost whispered. The same question was asked every day when the food was brought and the answer was always the same, a nod from Garnet. The stoic Crystal Gem picked up some fries and began to eat in silence. They both looked at the bubbled gems as if it were the night sky. Somehow, today's meal felt different. Ocean met Fire and neither took dominance, swirling around each other in a perfect dance of curiosity and attentiveness.


	4. Steaming Tides

A Taste of the Flaring Ocean

Chapter Four: Steaming Tides

It had been four weeks since Lapis Lazuli had entered the Crystal Gems' lives again and she seemed to be healing nicely, though slowly, like a human. Garnet, on a daily basis, asked that she retreat into her gem to recover in a matter of hours or days instead of weeks but the blue Gem refused every time. After the first two weeks of staying by Lapis' side all the time, Garnet had decided to leave the temple while the blue Gem slept. She had been worried about what Lapis would do when she woke up and Steven came up with a simple human device: a baby monitor. Garnet looked at the strange device and reminded Steven that Lapis was _not_ a baby to which he explained that one monitor would go next to Lapis and Garnet would have the other one that relayed the noises going on in her room, including Lapis waking up. The device had to be modified for longer distances and so the signal could reach out from the temple.

Garnet had thought of staying inside the temple until Lapis was healed all the way, but her Crystal Gems needed her. On one particular day, Garnet was sitting on the couch, thinking of what she was going to do. She was obsessed with Lapis, even when they were apart. When they were together, Lapis kept talking and went through a range of emotions: happiness, sadness, curiosity, and so much more. Garnet had watched the poor Gem go through laughter, panic, fear, and tears. While Lapis slept, it was Garnet's turn to talk. She told the sleeping Gem about the war, about how it had hurt to lose Rose, about how it hurt to see Steven unable to live up to his mother's level that he was striving for so badly. One night she was talking about how she felt bad for Steven's being weak when she looked to see Lapis' eyes wide open. Garnet pulled the hand that had been petting Lapis' hair away and stood up.

"…he's got strength, you know." Lapis said softly as she sat up, holding her hand out. On many nights, Lapis had faked being asleep and listened to what the other was saying. Garnet held Lapis' hand and pet her hair when she talked and listened to every word. Garnet held a lot inside her and it was obvious she was afraid that if she let the other Crystal Gems know they would think less of her. Lapis looked at the other with sad eyes, holding her hand out further. Garnet stared at the out-stretched hand and, very slowly, took the hand in her own. The sadness mostly left Lapis' eyes when their hands connected. Lapis shifted until she was sitting at the edge of the bed. Garnet hadn't let her walk too much over the last few weeks, but she was allowed to sit on the edge of the bed.

"What do you mean?" Garnet asked her stoic tone, sitting next to Lapis, though she made sure there was plenty of room between them. Garnet, always looking into the future (literally) and yet not seeing how it would end. Lapis scooted closer to Garnet as she chose her words carefully.

"What I mean is that he has strength, just like I said. Sure, he may not have all the strength that us Gems do, but he's stronger than anyone I have known. When was the last time you've seen him cry? Or the last time he was denied an idea? Even this…" Lapis pointed to the baby monitor, smiling. "This was his idea, right? I know that he isn't Rose Quartz. I had the chance to meet her before the war broke out. She was an amazing gem and she has an amazing son."

Garnet looked at the blue Ge and listened. Sometimes, she felt as though she was doing it wrong, raising Steven with such high expectations. Shaking her head, Garnet grabbed the monitor and shoved it under the pillow so they wouldn't be heard. Garnet pulled Lapis close, bringing the frail looking Gem into her lap so that they could be close.

"Yes. Steven is amazing in his own way. It's not his fault that he has limited abilities. He strives to live up to his mother's abilities and her leadership skills." Garnet wrapped her arms around Lapis' slim waist. Trying to change the subject somewhat, Garnet spoke softly. "Rose would hold us like this. She was always a great leader and mother figure. She wanted to protect everyone that she loved and she loved so easily." Garnet rested her head on the other's shoulder, thinking carefully. "Ever since Rose….since Steven was born, the other Crystal Gems have looked up to me for leadership. Sometimes…" Garnet trailed off and closed her eyes, but opened them when she felt Lapis shift to straddle her.

"Sometimes you want to be just like Rose Quartz." Lapis said more than asked. Reaching up, she removed Garnet's glasses and put them on the mattress next to them. Lapis looked into each eye and a blush rose to her cheeks. She could feel how tense the taller Gem was by this action, so Lapis tried to quickly set her at ease. "You are so protective and loving. I see the way you look at Steven and even Pearl and Amethyst. Maybe not directly because of your glasses, but your facial features change even if it's just a fraction."

Garnet listened as Lapis seemed to read her like a book. How long had she worked so that would not happen? Placing her hands on the other's slender waist and gripped slightly. Lapis was so close, and her eyes were so deep, just like the ocean she so easily controlled.

"What are you trying to get at, Lapis?" Garnet asked as she tried to relax. She felt so exposed with her glasses off but she felt no need to put them back on at the moment.

"What I'm trying to say is…well…" Lapis blushed even darker as she pressed as close as she could. "Maybe it's time to let someone take care of you. Someone who…maybe…can earn her star and become a Crystal Gem…?" Lapis didn't wait for an answer before she leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against Garnet's. The Crystal Gem tensed for a split second then she returned it full heartedly, pulling the other as close as she could.

After a moment, the kiss was broken and Garnet's breathing was just slightly labored as she looked into Lapis' eyes. Gently, she moved the blue Gem to lay down on the bed, removed the baby monitor from under the pillow, set it aside, and laid next to Lapis. Chuckling lightly, Garnet put her glasses back on and offered a small smile.

"Well, I think that would be a lovely idea. After all, you do have to have your star to be a Crystal Gem. I think you can handle it." Garnet rested her head on one of the pillows and listened as Lapis began to talk.


End file.
